


Different.

by wildxships



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst?, Dreaming, F/M, They just can't be together, They want better, They want happiness, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxships/pseuds/wildxships
Summary: Thought of this and decided to make a one-shot.Basically Bruce and Selina think of different ways they could have been happy.





	Different.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens in the middle of the night, when I'm filled with so much angst.

They dream of perfect lives.

 

He dreams of a world where everything went perfect and where he got the happy ending he deserved. In this world, Bruce’s parents would have never died. Bruce would eventually want to live his own life in Gotham and meet Selina, where at first there would of course be tension, but they would fall in love and not have to live worrying about Gotham and the dangers it holds.

But this isn't a perfect world, it isn't his perfect world.

 

In her idea of a perfect world, her mother never would have left. Her mother would have been there and took care of her and Selina would not have to be the kid who grew up fighting everyday for her life. One day she’d accidentally bump into Bruce Wayne, she’d immediately identify him as one of those rich boys and would walk away as soon as possible. But for some strange reason they would keep bumping into eachother and she would become intrigued. Eventually, they would have fallen in love and been happy, probably move away from Gotham.

 

But life is never that easy, it isn’t her perfect life.

 

He thinks of the same life, just different choices. What if he had taken her to Switzerland with him. What if he had chosen her over the work. What if he had decided to leave Gotham and stayed with her through her recovery.

 

But he knows, Gotham needs him and she has Alfred, they'll both be okay. At least he tries to convince himself.

 

She wonders what would have happen if she never pushed him away. What would have happen if her mother never came to town? She thinks of a life where they were just two kids and she didn't strive to have power, and he didn't strive to help the city that didn't care. She wonders what if they had just left behind Gotham altogether.

 

But alas, they took these roads. Roads that separated them and they're not sure how to find their way back. They are not the same kids when they met. They've hardened even more, they saw a type of evil they didn't know even existed, they had even let in a little darkness into their hearts. They couldn't go back after that.

 

He reminisces as does she, and they urn for a life filled with light and joy. They want days where all they have is each other, and they can be the teenagers they are and be happy. 

 

But, they aren't carefree. And that hurts. It hurts in the way that the choices they made, don't lead to each other and they both wanted that-each other. But now it seems, they might never get that.


End file.
